DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE
by FAMAS
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 5 is now up!. A BAT, CAT, BRUCE, SELINA love story. UPDATED CHAPTER 5 is now up!.
1. World Weary

DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

CHAPTER 1 - "World Weary"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a character oriented fic, centred around BRUCE WAYNE'S inner thoughts on his way to and at a Gotham society function where he bumps into a lustful SELINA KYLE. I got the idea for the title from a line in the U2 song "Sometimes you can't make it on your own". It's best approached as somewhere between a companion piece and a semi prequel to my other BATMAN fic "CAT LOVER".

You know it's incredible just how numb I feel whenever I get to just stop, and sit and think about anything but crime. I'm sitting in the back of a limo as Alfred drives me to some Gotham society function, held at a museum or plaza or mansion or something somewhere, thrown together by some mogel or socialite or someone with a lot of money or something like that, I don't really know, I don't really care, about tonight, about any of that stuff. I think I'm wearing some expensive, imported suit and tie or tuxedo or something from paris or madrid or somewhere chiche like that, who knows, I don't. It's cold and wet outside, all I can do is stare through the rain soaked window on my left side at any neon lights we pass by. It's been a terrible week, but then when is it ever not, having to chase psychotics, killers and other assorted pains in the arse. The penguin showed up again, planned to hijack a lexcorp shipment of experimental military grade weapons, managed to get the jump on him before the heist went down, he'd brought in some serious proffessionals, thought they were just punks to begin with, but I underestimated them, it doesn't pay to get sloppy, it really doesn't, haven't had to fight like that in a long time, muscle tissue is numbingly sore all over. Every week of every month of every year I protect this city, that couldn't protect me and my parents, slowly destroying myself, physically, mentally, emotionally, all for my parents, all to avenge the fatal wrong done to them. I wonder, is this what they would have wanted, it's dangerous for me to think about that, but nights like this it's hard not to. Would they have really wanted me to devote myself to such a taxing cause, with the payoff as no happy life of my own. By this time they would have wanted to see me with a woman, a lover, one that I could make my wife, who could bear me children, they would have wanted grandchildren, they would have wanted to see me do a lot of things, but they never will, they'll never know how much I suffer for them.

We've arrived at where ever it was we were going, the limo door opens and I step out as a mob of photographers and tabloid journalists advance on me. This is usually where Bruce Wayne, that is the fake, horny, playboy, comes alive for the camera, but tonight I just can't be bothered, I walk straight past the mob wearing a blank expression, not happy, not sad, just blank, that's how numb I feel. Inside is the same cliche a black tie ball, a dance floor full of tuxedos and gowns. All I can do is stand to the side and stare blankly into space, my hands stuck firmly in my pockets. A handful of eager socialites and hieresses stand only a metre or so away, eyeing me between sharing whispers and giggles with one another, yet they do not advance, only a matter of time I guess. I just realised, this is the vreeland mansion, figures I guess, haven't spotted veronica yet though. So many beautiful women in expensive gowns, I think I recognise a few of them, can't be entirely sure though, after all I've been with so many, shared so many meaningless moments, all to keep the fake Bruce alive in the minds of Gotham's citizens. Besides what woman could possibly fit into my life, every time one of them has gotten close to the real me, they've fled, out of fear, they caught a glimpse of the darkness within me and it petrified them. All but one that is, the catburglar, she fears nothing, she stares into that darkness whenever she can and all it does is excite her, for her it's erotic, sensual, she loves fear, danger, all of it, everything within my true self, she can't get enough of it, she wants it all. I wonder, could I have ever introduced such a woman to my mother. That's when I feel several lithe fingers run softly through my hair from behind.

"Bruce, I have'nt seen you in ages".

I turn quickly, and there she is, right before me, immediately moving in as close as she can get to me physically, affectionately rubbing herself against me, the way her other persona does so well.

"Selina".

I reply calmly. Yes, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, I'm certain of that, but I don't know if she knows I know. It took a while to deduce, but I figured it out in the end, it was the scent mainly, she has a distinctively sweet scent. Her hair, dark, billowy, raven curls, that usually flow down past her shoulders whenever she's Selina Kyle, is done up in some sort of french twist or something tonight, I quite like it. Her gown is as characteristic as ever, jet black, generous cleavage, and extremely high cut, on both sides, perfectly displaying her marvelously statuesque legs. She moves in closer, bringing her lips up to mine, she kisses me on the side of my lips, slowly, but not with full blown passion, rather in a teasing fashion.

"Dance with me".

She purrs, leading me onto the dance floor, what begins is a slow, close dance. You know how else I can tell she's Catwoman, the curve, yes the curve, her curve, the soft, smooth, lusciously ripe curve that flows from high on her slim waist all the ways down through her ripe buttocks and gracefully into her smoothly muscular thighs. I shift my palm to rest gently on the centre of the curve and Selina giggles. Lord do I ever love that curve, I've memerised it, every integral detail, whenever I'm in a jam, I just close my eyes and think of that curve, think of holding it, stroking it, kissing it, and I always pull through in the end. Generally Selina couldn't be at a place like this tonight for any other reason than to scope out a future scene of a crime, theres got to be plenty of pricy gear in this place worth stealing. Yet somehow I believe she has other reasons for being here tonight, it's probably the way she's looking at me, with pure lust in her eyes, the way she so wantonly moves in on me for teasing kisses every few minutes, she's not hunting for gear tonight, she's hunting for sex. I really don't know what to do with Selina, the complications between us don't help either, I know she's Catwoman, a thief, a criminal, technically an enemy, but she's not a killer, nor is she even especially violent or dangerous. Not only that but I like her, I really, REALLY like her, both of her, Selina and the cat, theoretically we're the perfect fit, but what would my parents think.

I wonder, the amount of time she spends around both of me, the way she so frequently shares close physical proximity with both of me, could she have sensed my secret by now, she's an intelligent woman, very perceptive, extremely cunning, I wouldn't put it past her. And if she does know my secret, I'm no less safer, she's not about to sell me out, she knows far more satisfying ways to make money, and why would she throw me to the dogs, she's saved my life before, helped me put away killers and maniacs, what reason would she have to betray me. What she wants from me is love, physical, emotional, love. I wonder, does this call for experimentation, I stare right into her eyes, that intense, menacing stare I use under the cowl, cold, unflinching, unrelenting. And Selina, all she does is giggle and grin, that naughty, minx grin. God, she does know, if she didn't I imagine she'd have been shocked, suprised by my sudden intensity, but she's far from shock, she's calm, content, with even a slight air of schoolgirl giddiness. She moves in closer to me, resting her head on my chest as we continue a slow dance.

"There you are".

She purrs lightly, purring, purring, purring.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Well I hope you enjoyed that, I also hope I captured Bruce's world weariness, my prime intention for this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER things will be heating up a bit as Bruce and Selina leave the function...together!. DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS, I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

FAMAS

P.S: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


	2. Orphans' End

DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

CHAPTER 2 - "Orphans' End"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a character oriented fic, centred around BRUCE WAYNE'S inner thoughts on his way to and at a Gotham society function where he bumps into a lustful SELINA KYLE. In this 2ND CHAPTER Bruce and Selina have left the function, but where will they go now? I got the inspiration for this chapter from the U2 song "City of Blinding Light". It's best approached as somewhere between a companion piece and a semi prequel to my other BATMAN fic "CAT LOVER".

"What is our destination Master Bruce?".

Alfred spoke calmly from the drivers seat. I really hadn't thought about it yet.

"My place".

Selina replied sweetly, kissing me lightly on the cheek then gently resting her head on my shoulder as she snuggled against me, affectionately.

"Very well, Miss Kyle".

Alfred replied. The two of them had always gotten along well, Alfred always speaking of Selina as surely a perfectly nice young lady inside and not too far along that she couldn't be rescued, brought back from the path she had chosen, a feat Mrs Wayne would have been proud to see her son accomplish. No more words were spoken for a time, Selina lay still against me, lightly clutching one of my hands with her own. It was still dark and wet outside, I could only make out the night lights of the city, shining through the rain drops that trickled down the limo windows. Years of chasing, fighting, flirting, teasing and now we sat in silence, snuggled together in the backseat of a limousine, cutoff from the dark, cold night that was our true world, it was as if it had all finally caught up with us, as if we were just too tired, weary and numb to go on the way we always had, virtually not a single word spoken between us since we left the Vreeland function, we had danced a little longer then made a quiet exit neither really knowing or expressing to the other exactly what we were doing. Suprisingly Selina lifted her palm to stroke my cheek, her flesh was like silk brushing over me, suprised I turn to look straight into her eyes, her beautiful emerald green eyes, not with the menacing glare of the Batman, rather a gentle, weary gaze, a gaze I'm quite sure she has never seen before, she returns her gaze with one of her own, again not the naughty, minx expression of her own alter ego but gentle and solemn. Staring into her eyes I am reminded of times in which I nearly abonded my convictions preferring instead to satisfy my lust, my aching for her, the overwhelming desire for love and companionship, some of those cold, lonely nights, perched high above the city for hours on end, I wanted to find her, seek her out, and tell her to say the word, say the word and I'd take off the mask, take her away from gotham, away from all the freaks, the masks, away from everything, far, far away, to where it was just the two of us. But I never did do any of that, I'm not sure if I ever will, I'm not even sure what I'm doing now as Selina leads me out of the limo by the tie around my neck, holding on to it like a leash, as she walks me to the building entrance of her penthouse apartment.

"Call me when your'e ready to come home then Master Wayne".

I faintly hear Alfred speak from the limo driver seat.

The interior of Selinas penthouse apartment strongly reflects her true nature, laiden wall to wall with plush cushions and silk covers perfect for a buxom kitten such as herself to lounge around in. her bed, almost as seductive as her cat persona, kingsized, with an entirely oval shape, covered with fine silk sheets and covers, of deep, regal purple. Selina leans her back against me reaching her hand up and behind her to grasp my head, bringing it close beside herself, I gently grasp her waist as her lips brush against mine, she speaks for the first time since the function, in a whisper.

"Now that I have you in my lair, what shall I do with you?".

From behind her, I whisper back, in her ear.

"What shall I do with you?"

My grasp slides gently down to the sides of her broad hips, her gown is backless, I lower myself down and press my lips into the small of her lower back, right above the curves highest point, I linger there pressing kisses against the supple flesh. Selina wimpers against the sensation, as she allows the gown to slide off her milky, sliken figure, till it lands around her ankles, forming a small heap of jet black silk. She now stands naked, her back facing me, save for a pair of silky, black, micro panties, they'll make a fine momento for the cave. Standing again, I fiercely attacked the side of her neck with passionate kisses, releasing all my long imprisoned lust for her, she wimpers again, gasping deep breaths as she calmy unties her hair, letting voluminous, raven curls spill down past her shoulders, her sweet smelling hair, sometimes I wish she would just smother me with it. From this point on, rational thought abandons us, animalistic lust and instinctive desire comandeers us to each other, as further garments are hastily peeled and ripped away, soft and hard flesh embrace each other, my lips gorge themselves upon nubile flesh in a world coiled around purple silk and raven locks, in the midst off it all a free hand finds it's way to the curve, grasping a hold of the soft, delectable flesh, gripping tighter and tighter, as Selina sits astride my lap, our foreheads pressed together, our eyes locked to each other as we share frantic breaths. In that moment of such extreme emotional intensity, my whole world vanishes, as all I can see are her eyes, as she screams my name.

As it ends I collapse backward into the soft, silken cushioning of Selinas bed, who collapses on top of me, her beautiful mane of voluminous, raven curls spilling all over us, our breathing heavy and laboured, I love the feeling of her hair on my skin. For a while we just lay there together, my arms crossed behind my head, Selinas head resting on my chest, she clings to me tightly. It's then, as I lay there naked in my "enemies" bed, after making love to her, bonding with her in such a physically and emotionally intimate manner, that I imagine my parents looking down at me, seeing me share a bed with a thief, seeing her in my arms, seeing me so easily give in to my lust for this woman, and they look sickeningly ashamed of me, for loving an enemy, for betraying my convictions, for everything. What have I done, years of resistance, of refusing to play it on her terms, and then just like that I walk right into her bed and lay with her, all because I felt numb, I can't stay here. I shift out from underneath Selina and attempt to leave, she panics.

"Bruce?...where are you going?".

She questions, suprised and anxious.

"We shouldn't have done this Selina...I have to go back".

"Back where?".

She speaks with hurt in her voice.

"Back to your mansion?...your cave?...back to brooding, alone in the shadows, till you wither up and die, is that really what you want?".

I halt my retreat, sitting on the edge of her bed, my head hung low, my back facing her.

"Selina...this...us...it's wrong...it's forbidden".

There is a brief silence, I see her glare at me from the corner of my eye.

"Your'e pathetic".

She speaks, calmly but spitefully.

"I suppose then it's just an honest coincidence that you, the master detective, only deduced it AFTER a passionate tryst with your enemy, in HER bed".

She speaks with resentful sarcasm.

"Selina...it's not like that...I don't mean to hurt you like this...I".

"OH I THINK YOU DO!".

She hisses at me.

"But that's fine isn't it, your'e Batman, the scourge of the underworld, the upholder of all that is moral and just, you can do no wrong".

She speaks with sarcasm again.

"But me, well...I'm just an amoral little whore...I'm not worth your love...I'm not worth anyones love...I bet that's what you tell your little birdies about me...you can take me in my bed and then wash your hands of me, because I'm just a worthless whore...isn't that right Batman?".

Her words stab me in the heart, I can't believe what she's saying, this isn't how I truly feel about her.

"Selina...please...don't say that".

I reply, my face buried in my palms.

"No it's fine...I love being your little pet, your little sex kitten, your little whore, the batmans little whore".

"Please...don't do this".

I reply meekly.

She crawls closer to me, encircling her arms around my neck from behind, her soft, silky body presses into my back, her lips find their way to my neck, she fiercely kisses and licks the flesh.

"Please...please Batman...take me again...call me your whore...your rotten, filthy, dirty, disgusting little whore...tell me how sick I make you feel...use me, degrade me, anyway, anyhow".

Her lips become more vigourous, more heated, as they suckle and gorge.

"Selina, stop it".

I reply firmly.

"I don't want to stop, I want you to tell me how amoral I am, look down your nose at me while you ravage my body...tell me I'm worthless, but as a dumping ground for your sinful lust...I love when you make me feel like worthless scum...please, take me now".

"NO!".

I cry, taking her in my arms, embracing her tightly but tenderly, holding her head to my chest.

"Your not a whore Selina, your not worthless...YOUR NOT!...Your'e beautiful".

She didn't reply, her naked, vulnerable body just quivered in my arms, before a tear trickled out of her eye, and down my chest, then more tears followed, more and more, as she broke down in my arms, sobbing and weeping into my chest, relentlessly, expelling her pain and anguish through tears, weeping and weeping. Through it all I held her close to me, tightly, tenderly, as she cleansed all the pain wallowing within her.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I was really striving for an emotional climax between the two, so be sure to tell me if I achieved that end. There may be more chapters, but I'm not sure, it really depends on whether I can come up with some good ideas of what will happen next, because I don't want to just keep writing for the sake of it, BE SURE TO SUGGEST TO ME WHATEVER IDEAS YOU HAVE OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO THE BAT AND CAT NEXT. DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS, I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!


	3. Pillow Talk

DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

CHAPTER 3 - "Pillow Talk"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHORS NOTE: THE FIRST TIME AROUND I BELIEVE THIS CHAPTER WRAPPED EVERYTHING UP FAR TOO QUICKLY, INSTEAD OF OPENING THE WAY FOR A SERIES OF MORE REALISTIC DEVELOPMENTS EACH CHAPTER. SO I DECIDED TO REVISE IT.

This is a character oriented fic, centred around BRUCE WAYNE'S inner thoughts on his way to and at a Gotham society function where he bumps into a lustful SELINA KYLE. Once again the inspiration for this story comes from the U2 songs "Sometimes you can't make it on your own" and "City of blinding light" if you haven't listened to either of these songs yet GO DO IT NOW! it'll get you into the right mood for this story.

P.S: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!.

Selina had always been so brazenly sensual and flirtatious around me, as both Catwoman and to a somewhat more subtle degree Selina though both were equally tempting and desirable. As Selina it was impossible not to like her, her sweet nature, angelic smiles, giggles, emerald eyes and voluminous raven hair that fell down her back and around her shoulders, her one of a kind figure could make even the most drab of formal gowns look amazing. As Catwoman it was impossible not to lust after her, everynight she poured herself into a catsuit so snuggly fitting around the full, firm, plumpness of her curves it may as well have been painted on, seeing her in that suit was enough to bring even the most hardened of men to their knees, she was the shape of venus in it, full, firm breasts, long legs, wasp waist, and broad hips, it was even harder to resist her with all the body language, the smooth sultry tones, the seductive purrs and her chronic habbit of softly touching, carressing, pressing, grinding. Of course I'd be lying if I said I'd never had umpteen number of secret, shamefully adolescent fantasies about Selina, pondering what sort of undergarments she wore, leopard print bra and panties, frilly, lacy pink teddys, thigh high stockings, garterbelts, bustiers, one dream that remains stuck in my mind is of Selina, in my home, slowly, playfully, teasingly wiggling herself out of that form fitting catsuit and slipping into a bubblebath, it's a wonder I'm able to stay focused on my work, let's just say I've taken a lot of cold showers. Even more troublesome was the way Catwoman could always sense my secretly repressed lust for her, and use it against me, it was for this reason that I never let Dick and Tim get involved when I was working on a case that even remotely had something to do with Catwoman, it was all after this one night when Dick and Tim happened to be working along side me on a case that directly involved Catwoman, long story short, it ended with her blindsiding me with a firm groping of my crotch and a deep, vigorously passionate kiss, all deliberately done right in front of my proteges, after the kiss She whispered in my ear.

"You know, we really shouldn't do this in front of the children, darling, lord knows if I'd ever seen my parents gett'n frisky it'd scar me for life, we wouldn't want to traumatise your little birdies now would we?".

Her intention was obvious, to humiliate the mentor, make him look weak in front of his students, and it worked.

But what lay before me now, was a side of Selina I had never seen before. She had cried and cried for at least 20 minutes, her face buried in my chest, my arms wrapped around her. The tears had eventually exhausted her and now she lay silent, her back facing me, I had coiled around her, holding onto her firmly. Just lying there with her, cuddling her gently, keeping warm together, felt so good, so right, I never wanted to let go. Selina's expression had become one of meekness, timid, wide eyes and a slight frown, she lightly fiddled with the fabric of the sheets, slowly rubbing it between her fingertips.

"Selina...are you...okay?".

I spoke gently, running my fingers through her hair.

"I...I don't know".

She spoke, softly, meekly.

"It's been a long time coming is all".

"What has?".

She didn't answer, she just snuggled against me slightly.

"I wouldn't have cried so much, it's just...I don't know...the way you just held me...nobody's ever held me that way...".

She shifted in her place slightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I said to you...all those cruel things...I'm not sure what came over me".

"Do you want to talk about it".

I queried.

"...I don't know...I mean I'm not sure I want to until I know where we stand".

"What do you mean exactly?".

"I mean just because we've made love, shared a bed, doesn't automatically change who we are".

There was silence for a while.

"...Then why did you bring me up here Selina?".

"Why did you let me?".

"I asked first".

She stretched herself out and sighed, before replying.

"...I've tried to break you many times in the past, many, many times, but the furthest I had ever gotten was seeing you feel tempted, I'm not quite sure what happened tonight, you let go for the first time ever and I just figured I'd go with you, seemed like a good idea."

"How did you know Selina?".

"...What?".

"How did you...deduce my...duality?".

"...Wasn't that hard really, the amount of time we spend around each other, regardless of who we're pretending to be, twas only a matter of time, Bruce should have broken it off with Selina entirely, you knew about my duality, there's never really much you don't know is there, but you couldn't resist her, funny really...Catwoman's supposed to be the tempting one."

I didn't reply to her words, I just didn't know what to say.

"I knew this cat once, Preston I called him, he was a huge tom, huge, like a black panther scaled down to domestic size, I'm pretty sure he had never tasted cream before he stopped round my place looking for a feed, he never hung around long, never more than a few hours, but he'd always come back for his cream, every week without fault he'd hop through my window hoping to find a big dish of cream".

Again I didn't reply, and again there was silence for a while. I understood her "Preston" story, wasn't exactly subtle or anything, I was Preston, Selina was my cream. I had been intimate with Selina before, both before and after deducing her double identity, of course when I discovered the truth I initially believed I could disconnect from her entirely, cold turkey, resist her the way I resisted Catwoman. But I was too weak in the end, and eventually returned to her bed. Next I tried reassuring myself, no one would ever know of this sin, because no one but me could possibly discover the truth, no one else was smart enough. Weakness then arrogance, someone else was smart enough, and it was Selina.

"Bruce...if...if you want to leave now...if you want for tonight to have never happened...I can live with that...I suppose".

She was giving me an out, a flawless escape, a chance to just walk away...but I didn't.

"You still here?...I'm suprised...it's going to complicate things...more than it ever did before".

"I've crossed this line...I don't think I can hide from it anymore...I don't think I want to".

"So what happens now?".

"I don't know...I've got a meeting tomorrow...but...I can stay tonight...if you'd like that".

She shifted herself around to face me and snuggled in close, her lithe arms clinging to me in a needy fashion.

"Yes...I'd like that".

I stroked her hair gently. I had always pondered what nationality Selina stemmed from, Greek, Italian, Scicilian, definitely something along those lines, her hair seemed to convince me of that, her beautiful, voluminous mane of soft, raven curls, always retaining so much volume and bounce, I loved the feel of it between my fingers, the smell, the sensation of it carressing my skin, so soft, so silky. She was right, this would complicate things.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH. I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

P.S: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


	4. Morning After

DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

CHAPTER 4 - "Morning After"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, after a 2 month delay, a new chapter is finally up. This 4th chapter picks up pretty much where Chapter 3 left off.

P.S: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!.

I hate WayneEnterprise board meetings, no nonsense I truly loathe them, there are much more worthwhile things I'd prefer to occupy myself with than sitting around a table with a pack of cold, blooded, coporate snakes hissing and snapping at each other for the next spot up on the ladder. I can see now why my father preferred his medical endeavours over finance and commerce, but as much as I hate it I still have to be the best at it, the Wayne empire is my legacy, my welfare, my security, my baby, to pass on to my children, I can't have someone stealing it out from beneath me. I trust Fox to cover for me, but I know not to rely on others too much, which is why I discipline myself to attend such an important meeting at least once of every four there are, sometimes two. So I'm really kicking myself that one of those "must attend" meetings is today of all days, when I'd much rather spend a bit more time contemplating the situation with Selina, we had reached a crossroads last night, and I had finally decided to pursue what I had resisted for so long. I still had a few hours before the meeting, enough time to talk some more, or at least try to.

Selina was still asleep, curled up in my arms, our bodies wrapped together with fine silk sheets. Gazing down upon her, her eyes lightly shut, her gentle breathing, she looked so delicate, so beautiful, if ever there was a time I'd think of giving it all up for her it'd be now. With the back of my palm, I lightly carressed her smooth cheek and with that she gradually awoke. She didn't speak, nor did I, she just stared into my eyes, her expression seemed playful, playful but not brazen, an allure in the eyes and a subtle smile, then her lips came up to mine and we kissed, softly, gently, I felt her smooth, "intimate" touch deep beneath the sheets, then the kissing grew rapidly into ferocious passion and with renewed vigour, we ravaged each other once more. Some time later she rolled off me, the same laboured breathing and glowing perspiration shared between us.

"How long till your meeting?".

She spoke, taking a deep breath, her eyes staring up through the large skylight, it was fairly overcast, thin grey mats of cloud covered the sky.

"What?".

"Last night...you said you had a business meeting today".

"Oh yes...that...a few hours yet".

It was only then that I realised the absurdity of it all, I woke her because I wanted to talk, I wanted to make sense of all this. Instead we had screwed like animals, not a single word between us, we just got right into it, it was pure impulse, instinct, lust, years of repression and we had just done it, just like that, again, this was unfathomably surreal.

"Selina?".

She turned back to face me.

"Have we ever had a real conversation?".

"Oh, I'm sure we've had plenty of conversations before, but they were all fake".

She spoke, moving in close to rest her head on my chest.

"You were happy go lucky playboy Bruce Wayne and I was busty, bimbo Selina Kyle".

"We don't know much about each other do we?".

"Don't tell me it's a suprise to you, how could we, all those years of you being so stubborn".

"What else could I have done, you were a thief, a criminal, what you were doing was wrong, you...".

I was cut off mid sentence, as she raised her head from my chest to glare at me, her raven curls streaming over her face, her emerald eyes like icy daggers.

"Bruce, this is MY bed, your a guest here, leave all that crap at the door, it'll still be there when you leave".

"Sorry...I...didn't mean that".

"Yes you did".

She sighed, lowering her head to rest in the nape of my neck.

"In fact I take it back, say whatever you want here, think of this as a safe zone, besides, men are never more honest with women than right after sex, at least that way there'll never be any secrets between us".

There was silence for a while, we lay still in each other's arms, I gently played with her hair between my fingers.

"Bruce...why do you do it?".

"What?".

Selina shifted to sit over me, straddling my torso, her beautiful naked body in full view, an utter masterpiece of the female form to behold.

"Why do you do what you do?...you know what I'm talking about...the bat...why does he exist, why do you take it all so seriously?...it's something I've always wanted to know."

And immediately it all replayed in my head, the dim street lamps, the blunt click of the gun hammer, my mother's screams. As the pain welled up, I broke eye contact with Selina, turning my head away. I felt the weight of her body lowering down on top of mine, her nipples tickled the flesh, her lips came to my ear.

"It's something that's hard to share isn't it?...I can see it in your eyes...it's...it's something very painful...isn't it?...it's something that almost destroyed you...I know all about how that feels...Bruce?...Bruce please look at me?".

she whispered, tenderly, in my ear. I slowly turned back to face her.

"Please share it with me".

"And why does the cat exist, what made you into a thief?".

I questioned, argumentatively.

"You answer my question, then I'll answer yours...give and take Bruce".

I turned my head away from her once more.

"...you don't have to answer right away...come back tommorrow...we can start from the beginning".

She spoke, with a motherly tenderness, raising her hand to gently stroke my hair. I don't think it was so much the pain of retelling the events of that night, I'd been through it in my head a thousand times over, rather it was the prospect of disclosing such an intimate secret to her, to Selina, that filled me with such anxiety, it was the prospect of willingly reducing myself to such a state of vulnerability before her that terrified me, I wanted something with her, I wanted it so desperately, but I still approached this as a tactician and her as an adversary...it shouldn't have been like this...but it was...nothing had changed.

"I should probably get ready for that meeting...Wayne executives are notoriously impatient".

"Well then, you can't go in their reeking of sweat, sex and perfume, you need a shower, come on".

With that, she playfully hopped out of bed and pulled me along with her, not even bothering to put a nightgown on she lead me, naked, right into her bathroom and right into the shower.

"you don't mind if we share do you, save on the water bill".

she teased, closing the glass panel door behind her. Soon her voluminous mane of raven curls had shrunk under the hot stream flowing from the showerhead and steam fogged out the glass panelling. Though I had spent a night in her bed, I was still slightly apprehensive to her touch, to such an intimate concept as sharing a shower, especially when she was this brazen, grinding and mashing her supple, soap lathered femininity against me, the way she so frequently locked her eyes on mine made it feel all the more intimate.

She seemed intrigued by all my scar tissue, I suppose the dim light of the evening had kept it hidden till now, she'd trace her fingers along knife wounds and prod at bullet holes. I wanted to touch and fondle her in kind, but again I felt instinctively apprehensive, occassionally I would lightly stroke the curve of her hip and thigh or gently cup her soft, firm buttocks and she'd smile, tilt her head and let out a giggle.

Then she hooked one lithe arm around my neck and her face came right up to mine, as did her body, turning her head she stared downward. She was lightly carressing a very distinctive scar on the side of my torso, four fine lines of scar tissue, each less than a centimeter apart, claw marks, the mark of one brilliantly skilled, brazenly playful Gotham cat-burglar.

"Remember the night I gave you this, pretty sure it was the first time we met, you hadn't been around long, but the crooks were already terrified of you, not me though".

She spoke gently, still carressing her prized mark.

"I wanted you to catch me doing crimes, I wanted to meet the big, bad, bat demon, the things they'd say about you 7 feet tall, horns, wings, arms as thick as tree trunks, fists as hard as granite".

She spoke, continuously carressing the scar with her fingertips.

"When I finally got to meet you, I didn't want you to ever forget me, so I left my mark on you, I don't think I'd ever raked someone so deep, did it hurt?".

She queried, tracing a fingertip along each line, as if reliving the moment.

"Yes, but it wasn't so much the immediate pain".

"Oh, what do you mean?".

"I didn't clean it properly, it got infected, itched for weeks".

"Really?".

She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It has a mate too, see?".

She spoke, tracing her fingertip around some scar tissue on the right side of her stomach.

"Remember, you hurled a batarang at me, cut me pretty bad".

I took a hold of her torso, with one hand, and gently rubbed the scarred tissue with my thumb. The sight of it stirred old feelings of guilt within me . I hated hurting her, no matter how much she teased and toyed with me, no matter how much she frustrated me with her games, I could never help but feel shame and regret after physically harming her. Yes she was a criminal, but she was still a woman, a beautiful, delicate, feminine woman, something my mother would want me to love and protect not harm.

"I'm sorry".

I mumbled, my eyes lowered to the ground.

"There's no need to apologise, we've both done terrible things to each other, I'd say we were just about even in that department".

She spoke gently, carressing my cheek. I took a hold of her with both hands and kissed her gently.

"I'm still sorry".

END OF CHAPTER 4.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH. I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

P.S: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


	5. Play

DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, after a major case of writer's block, I've finally returned to this fic to put together the 5th chapter, enjoy. I realise that this is a short chapter, but it'll be quickly followed up by another in no more than the next few days.

PS: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!.

It had been only a few days since my time at Selina's apartment, I wavered her invitation to return the following day instead inviting her around to the manor, she seemed suprised, confused yet intrigued by my readiness to invite her into my home so recently after the revelation that was our little tryst earlier in the week. She was equally suprised when I took her down to the stables, only a short walk from the manor, and proposed an afternoon of riding to the outer reaches of the estate. She was delighted too to see that I had gone to the trouble of securing her the traditional attire for such an activity. I was ready to run her through the basics of horseback riding but was left standing, dumbfounded after witnessing Selina deftly mount the proud beast I had named Dimitri and gallop off out of the stables like she was the lone ranger's love child or something. I suppose I should have at least half expected horseback riding to be somewhere on Selina's list of mastered skills alongside hand to hand combat, gymnastics, lock-picking, stealth infiltration, and so on. She had turned to look back at me, her jet black mane flowing wildly from beneath her cap and a playfully mocking smile across her face that seemed to say:

"You didn't know I could do that, did you?".

Not long after this, I scrambled onto Dimitri's friend Rolento and started after Selina. I chased her all the way to the edge of the estate, to where the foliage heavy trees cluster together surrounded by tall grass that reaches up to the knee, where I finally cornered her.

"He really is a magnificent beast".

She smiled, stroking Dimitri's thick neck, after securing the reins to a nearby tree.

"You never told me you knew anything about horses".

I spoke whilst securing Rolento alongside Dimitri.

"Yes, and imagine how little fun today would have been, had I disclosed that knowledge".

She chuckled, reaching foward to undo the buttons of my shirt, engaging my lips with her own, soft, moist and warm.

"You get hot when I run and I love it when you chase me, it's a nice little game, to warm us up for something more fullfilling, you know that as much as I do".

Never before had I ever known a woman to embrace lust the way Selina did, with such relentless passion, she was right too, nothing excited me more than for her to run, to challenge me in that way, she knew exactly how to bring my desire for her to the surface. I didn't bother trying to resist her kissing and fondling, I simply allowed her to overwhelm me as more clothes were stripped away, finally we lay together in the tall grass, our naked forms vigourously intertwined. It was quite a sight, when she arched her back, her head tilting t'ward the sky, her jet black mane spilling down her back, all the sinewy laces of muscle tightening across her form as ecstatic moans escaped her lips, before bending foward and down so our lips met once more, for warm, soft flesh to kiss and suckle.

At the end of it all, we just lay in the grass for a while, basking in the afterglow of all our mutual passion. Once again I savoured her soft, silken hair lightly brushing against my flesh, her sweet musk lay thick and intoxicating in my nostrils.

"Selina?".

"mmm?".

"Why did you...lash out at me?...the other night...when I".

She sighed heavily, not bothering to move her head from where it rested atop my chest.

"Do you have any idea how long I've had to watch you...watch you...fight yourself?".

"...Possibly".

"Yes...well...if only you knew how skilled you are at frustrating others in the process, after all these years I'd assume it's rather understandable that I'd be infuriated enough to snap at you the way I did, I guess I just...didn't expect you to react the way you did".

"Or the effect it had on you?".

She remained silent.

"I'm hungry".

"Alfred's making pasta if you'd like to stay for dinner".

Her indifference quickly reformed as a radiant grin spread across her lips, Selina was one of several enamoured of Alfred's culinary skills.

"And to drink?".

"The finest vintage in the world".

"Bet I can make it back before you".

She spoke with a cheeky grin, swiftly lifting herself off of me and scrambling for her clothes.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH. I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

P.S: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


End file.
